Redox flow batteries (hereinafter, may be referred to as “RF batteries”) are known as one of large-capacity storage batteries (refer to Patent Literature 1 to 3). A redox flow battery includes a cell stack in which pluralities of cell frames, positive electrodes, membranes, and negative electrodes are stacked. A cell frame includes a bipolar plate disposed between a positive electrode and a negative electrode, and a frame body provided around the bipolar plate. In the cell stack, a positive electrode, a negative electrode, a membrane interposed therebetween are disposed between bipolar plates of two adjacent cell frames, thereby to constitute a cell. The RF battery performs charging and discharging by circulating a positive electrode electrolyte and a negative electrode electrolyte to positive electrodes and negative electrodes, respectively.
Patent Literature 1 to Patent Literature 3 each disclose a cell frame including a positive electrode electrolyte flow path which is provided on the one surface side of a frame body and through which a positive electrode electrolyte flows, and a negative electrode electrolyte flow path which is provided on the other surface side of the frame body and through which a negative electrode electrolyte flows. The positive electrode electrolyte flow path includes a positive electrode liquid supply slit for supplying the electrolyte to the electrode and a positive electrode discharge slit for discharging the electrolyte from the electrode, and the negative electrode electrolyte flow path includes a negative electrode liquid supply slit for supplying the electrolyte to the electrode and a negative electrode liquid discharge slit for discharging the electrolyte from the electrode. Furthermore, the frame body of the cell frame includes a positive electrode liquid supply manifold and a negative electrode liquid supply manifold through which the electrolytes to be supplied to the respective electrodes flow, and a positive electrode liquid discharge manifold and a negative electrode liquid discharge manifold through which the electrolytes discharged from the respective electrodes flow, the manifolds being provided so as to pass through the frame body.